witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Troll
Les Trolls sont des créatures humanoïde géantes. Ils habitent souvent sous des ponts (qu'il construisenst également souvent eux-mêmes) et demande un péage à ceux qui veulent les traverser. Bien qu'autrefois, les sorceleurs les tuaient (parce certain des trolls mangeaient la chaire humaine), ces jours-ci la majorité de gens se sont habitués aux trolls, surtout depuis qu'il ont constaté que le péage est bien mielleur marché que l'entretient d'un pont. Yennefer had a giant mountain troll penis in her collection. There is a common belief that trolls are petrified by sunlight, but it's not true. Notes Il n'y a pas de trolls dans les écrits d'Andrzej Sapkowski ils sont seulement mentionnés. | image = File:Tw2_journal_troll.png | localisation = près des ponts et ravins | immunite = renversement saignement | sensibilite = empoisonnement | tactique = lancement des rochers | butin = langue de troll peau de troll | autre = tissu cuir ficelle orins| }} Un troll paraît dans le DLC « Problème avec le troll ». Vous pouvez rencontrer deux autre trolls dans Chapitre II, Le troll de Vergen et sa femme. Un autre troll paraît près du Campement du convoi du camp, si Geralt s'allie avec Vernon, dans Chapitre II, mais celui-là est méchant. Trolls connus * Le troll de Flotsam * Le troll de Vergen * La troll de Vergen * méchant troll Quêtes reliées * Problème avec le troll * Où est Triss ? * Le siège de Vergen Entrée de journal : Selon la légende, les trolls sont nés de la terre et leur corps est fait de pierre. Ils exècrent la lumière du soleil qui peut les tuer et les transformer en amas rocheux inanimé, d'où leur noctambulisme. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la légende. En réalité ? Et bien, comme toujours, la réalité est bien plus prosaïque. Les trolls sont des créatures vivantes, comme vous et moi, ils préfèrent le jour à la nuit car ils sont maladroits, se cognent contre tout ce qui traîne dans le noir et n'aiment pas renverser leur vodka. Leur peau est dure comme la pierre, mais en dessous, il y a des muscles et un cœur qui bat. Et puisqu'ils peuvent saigner, il est possible de les tuer. :Certes, les trolls sont primitifs, mais ils n'en demeurent pas moins des créatures sages. Ils connaissent notre langue sans pour autant faire de fioritures. Ils se mettent en couple pour la vie et malgré les dires des médisants, ils éprouvent des sentiments (même s'ils les expriment naïvement). Ils aiment tous l'alcool et les constructions et combinent ces deux passions en érigeant des ponts, puis en passant dans l'alcool toutes les taxes qu'ils prélèvent. Cela explique les expressions : "Droit comme un pont de troll", pour désigner quelque chose de tordu, et "Semaine de troll-cinq heures" quand les ouvriers quittent le travail après la pause déjeuner. :Si un troll aperçoit de loin son ennemi, il essaiera de l'écraser en lui lançant des rochers. Les trolls sont étonnamment précis quand il s'agit de lancer des objets et leur peau épaisse offre une bonne protection contre les flèches, donc un combat à distance contre un troll finira toujours par la victoire du troll. Il faut l'approcher au plus vite et lui porter des coups puissants. Les trolls sont lents, donc quiconque arrive à esquiver les rochers puis les poings de pierre a une chance de survivre. Mais le mieux reste indéniablement d'éviter de courir des risques et, si possible, de parvenir à une entente avec le monstre. :Les trolls sont très grands, il est donc chimérique de vouloir les assommer ou les déséquilibrer. Leur capacité de régénération est presque proverbiale, inutile de dire qu'ils ne craignent ni les blessures ni les saignements. Mais un tel métabolisme n'est pas exempt de défauts. Ils sont très sensibles aux venins qui atteignent aisément chaque recoin de leur organisme. Galerie tw2_conceptart_trolls.jpg|Trolls - dessin de concepte Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Bestiaire dans The Witcher 2 Catégorie:The Witcher 2 Chapitre I Catégorie:The Witcher 2 Chapitre II de:Troll en:Troll it:Troll pl:Troll